


Christmas Day ~ Sam Trapani x Reader

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Children of Characters, Christmas Fluff, Dad!Sam, F/M, Fluff, Really cute dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️22nd of December❄️It’s Christmas day and your children are up bright and early - only problem is Sam refuses to get up….
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Day ~ Sam Trapani x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is really, really short but it’s very sweet. I honestly love writing dad Sam, so I hope you all enjoy!

Outside your window, the snow slowly falls as the sun begins to peak over the horizon. It’s Christmas morning and you’re wide awake, knowing anytime soon, your children will burst through the door. Beside you, Sam lies deeply asleep, head tucked into the pillow and arm thrown over your pregnant stomach. He looks so peaceful that you already feel sorry for him that his two energetic boys will soon be screaming at him to wake up. 

Your thoughts meet reality when the door is suddenly swung open. Your two young sons run into the room, catapulting themselves onto the bed to start bouncing on it. “Mama, Papa, it’s Christmas!” You laugh at their joyous shouts, but beside you your husband groans, burying his face deeper into his pillow. As your youngest son Marcello jumps into your arms to hug you, your eldest Franco jumps onto Sam, bouncing up and down. “Come on Papa, we wanna see if Santa’s been!”

Your husband playfully growls as he wraps his arms around Franco and pulls him into his chest. Your eldest squirms in his father’s grasp, but Sam’s holds him tightly. “Can’t the presents wait? Sun’s barely even up yet boys.” 

Both Marcello and Franco let out a simultaneous “Papa, come on!” in shock as the latter manages to escape your husband’s arms. Sam laughs huskily, his voice still tinged with sleep, as he cuddles closer to you. As he buries his face in your neck, you laugh as Marcello jumps from your arms and begins jumping on his father too, repeatedly shouting “Get up! Get up!”

As they continue to pester him, your hands come up to blindly find Sam’s jaw and caress it gently as you whisper “This is what we signed up for when we became parents honey. There’s no chance you’re gettin’ back to sleep now.” He grumbles into your neck, letting out a deep breath as he rolls onto his back. The movement causes your sons to fall onto him, giggling as they land. You look towards him to see him smiling down at them, his eyes warm through the tiredness still very present. He leans up, tickling the boys as he grates “Come on then. Santa better have brought me a steamin’ hot coffee.”

—

You walk down the stairs slowly with Marcello in your arms, Sam following close behind holding Franco’s hand. When they spot the presents surrounding the tree, they both let out excited gasps, giggling excitedly as you enter the living room. You place your youngest son down as his brother runs past, waiting next to the tree. Once Marcello has stumbled his way over, you give them both the nod to start opening their gifts. 

You sit down next to the fireplace as Sam lights it, slipping behind you. His arms wrapped in a blanket he brought from upstairs slip around your waist, resting on your baby bump as his head rests in the crook of your neck. 

Together you both watch your sons open their presents, their joy vibrating through your bodies. When they excitedly show you what they’ve got, you share their happiness, laughing along with them. The whole time, Sam’s hand slowly massages your stomach as he leaves soft kisses against your neck every so often, his husky laugh sending warm chills through your body. 

“Merry Christmas doll.” He whispers, turning your head to place a gentle kiss against your lips. 

“Merry Christmas Sam.”

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, sorry it’s so short <3


End file.
